Solo tu
by JoviiGontiier
Summary: La protagonista despierta de su sueño y mira a su lado a su amado, aquel con quien se siente segura, protegida, amada… y una sonrisa leve curva sus labios. Con suavidad acaricia el rostro de quien la ha hecho reír, llorar, gritar, soñar… solo para acercar su rostro al de él para dejar un tierno beso en la frente de él dueño de su corazón…
1. Chapter 1

**Dislamer(?): Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al Manga/Anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. **

¿Cómo podría mantener mis sentimientos al margen?, si tan solo te dieras cuenta que con una simple mirada tuya, aunque sea por un pequeño instante en que nuestros ojos se crucen… logras hacer que mi sangre suba a las mejillas, yo nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, aun siendo un mangaka que se especializa en el manga Shojo.

Estos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Yoshino Chiaki, alrededor de las 3:00 am, sentado en la cama que compartía con Hatori desde hacía poco tiempo; sin saber porque exactamente, había despertado a esta hora y luego de dirigirle una mirada a su compañero de lecho ya no había podido conciliar el sueño, todo por contemplar el espectáculo ante sus ojos,

Pero, ¿Cómo es que de repente eres capaz de desatar todas estas emociones en mi interior? Al principio, de verdad llegue a pensar que mis reacciones se debía únicamente a tu declaración de amor, sin embargo, analizándolo bien me doy cuenta de que desde siempre he tenido gran temor de que algún día Tori se aparte de mi lado, ahora, después de casi un año de estar junto a ti de esta forma puedo llegar a asegurar que él día en que me apartes de tu lado, será el día en que la vida dejara de tener sentido para mí.

Porque no puedo imaginarme junto a nadie más que a ti, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi pareja y mi amante… por supuesto todo esto es demasiado vergonzoso para decírtelo de frente y sin embargo, es mi mayor anhelo que seas capaz de comprender estos sentimientos con solo una mirada.  
Ahora que te veo dormido, por fin comprendo y experimento en carne propia las escenas que tantas veces dibuje para mis historias:

_La protagonista despierta de su sueño y mira a su lado a su amado, aquel con quien se siente segura, protegida, amada… y una sonrisa leve curva sus labios. Con suavidad acaricia el rostro de quien la ha hecho reír, llorar, gritar, soñar… solo para acercar su rostro al de él para dejar un tierno beso en la frente de él dueño de su corazón…_

Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro ya se encontraba a escasos milímetros del de Hatori, únicamente para plantar en los labios de éste un pequeño y rápido beso, o al menos ese era el plan, por decirlo de alguna manera. Antes de separar sus labios Hatori tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para evitar que me alejara. A pesar de lo repentino de las acciones de Hatori, no pude resistirme a la calidez de sus manos y a la intensidad que profundizaba lo que había empezado como un simple rose de mi parte, perdí totalmente una batalla que nisiquiera me había esforzado en luchar y me deje llevar por aquellos labios ya conocidos por los míos. Sin darme cuenta fui recostado suavemente de nuevo en la cama, solo que ahora totalmente prisionero debajo de aquel hombre al que torpemente había incitado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? ¿Acaso buscas seducirme, Chiaki?-susurró en mi oreja al tiempo que comenzaba a morderla.

No pude evitar estremecerme al escuchar mi nombre con aquella voz dulce y seductora a la vez, me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no emitir ningún sonido audible, aunque estoy seguro de que Tori lo sabía, mi solo estremecimiento fue suficiente para que volviera a tomar posesión de mis labios, poco a poco sentí como su lengua se hizo hueco dentro de mi boca, profundizando el beso, a la par que las grandes, cálidas y hábiles manos de Hatori acariciaban mi abdomen por debajo de mi piyama y ascendían hacia mi pecho.

-…To To, ¡TORI!-grité incapaz de contenerme al sentir una mano intrusa colarse dentro de mis pantalones.

-Yoshino, estas duro incluso desde antes de que yo…

-¡Cállate!-grité avergonzado, aunque era cierto, no me gustaba que él fuera consciente de las reacciones que causaba en mí y mucho menos las de este tipo. Para mi sorpresa en lugar de causarle disgusto, mi atacante se rio por lo bajo.

-Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo, tu pequeño amigo ahí abajo te delata- dijo con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a lamer mi cuello.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no es pequeño-dije esto sin pensar, y cuando me di cuenta de mi _lapsus estupidus_ mi rostro se tiño de rojo y cerré los ojos, yo sabía que Tori me estaba viendo y que probablemente se estaba riendo de mí, pero yo no podía sostenerle la mirada y menos después de lo que acababa de decir.

Antes de poder anticipar cualquier cosa solo sentí los cálidos labios de él sobre los míos, en un rose lento y suave incluso tierno, algo bastante peculiar viniendo de Tori

-No seguiré a menos que me lo pidas-susurró con sus labios aún muy cerca de los míos. Esto era… de verdad embarazoso, por más que quisiera negarlo, yo deseaba que él me tomara ahí mismo, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el rose de las manos de Tori acariciando cada rincón de mí, pero mientras mi cuerpo se desesperaba aún más mi mente estaba en blanco total, ¿cómo decirlo de una forma que no fuera tan... penosa?

-Co… continua-susurré y acto seguido tomé una almohada y con ella cubrí mi rostro.

-Lo siento, no te escuche-canturreo Hatori. De verdad que éste hombre era sorprendente, podía volverse tan irritante, tan dulce, tan seductor e irascible en tan poco tiempo…-Dilo solo una vez más, para mí, quiero escucharte…-ronroneaba.

-¡Maldita sea!, solo continua-dije tratando de que no notara el claro cambio en mi tono de voz.

-Que continúe… ¿Con qué?-dijo esto después de una traviesa risita que me hiso estremecerme debajo de él.

-No me hagas decirlo, por favor-supliqué, sabía que moriría de pena si tenía que decirlo yo…

-Está bien, pero ya no hay retorno…-dicho esto comenzó a crear un camino de besos que descendió desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen…

Con esto perdí toda aquella inseguridad que tenía al principio y me dedique a reaccionar ante los estímulos de Hatori, no valía la pena negar que yo también ansiaba su tacto… quería el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, quería tenerlo a mi lado para siempre, que nunca se alejara de mí. Lo que más deseo es que él sea solo mío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislamer(?): Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al Manga/Anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. **

_-Está bien, pero ya no hay retorno…-dije esto antes de crear un camino de besos que descendió desde su cuello hasta su abdomen._

Pasee mi lengua rosando cada centímetro de su piel, juró que jamás me cansare de su sabor, su textura, y claro está, de los sonidos que emite mi amante, cada suspiro, cada gemido que se escapa de su boca con esa dulce voz, me incita a continuar con mi tarea y obliga a mis labios a curvarse en una sonrisa, una bastante inusual para la personalidad que tengo. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo fui a enamorarme de alguien tan problemático? Esos grandes ojos azul oscuro, su cabello, siempre desordenado y permanentemente crespo, su figura delgada, su piel tan nívea, como si el sol nunca lo hubiera tomado en cuenta… pero aquello que más me mata y me deja sin aliento, su personalidad, tan inocente llegando hasta lo ingenuo, su manera de decir las cosas sin pensar, robándome el aliento sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Despacio continué mi descenso hasta aquella parte de su cuerpo que ya presentía mi llegada, puedo alardear que incluso la ansiaba, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerme antes de llegar a mi destino, si Chiaki tenía alguna intención de detenerme, este sería el momento. Esperé con nerviosismo algún reclamo de él, no pude evitar sonreír al recibir como respuesta un estremecimiento de ansiedad y necesidad ¿Será acaso que él ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos? En ese instante creí que nada podría hacerme sentir aún más feliz, me equivoque…

-Po por ¿Por qué te detienes, Tori?-dijo él casi sin aliento, levanté mi mirada y lo vi, su rostro cubierto por la almohada, sin embargo podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz. ¿Quién es éste hombre para causar semejantes reacciones en mí? Es la persona que amo.

Continué con la tarea que había iniciado, lamiendo lentamente el miembro de Chiaki desde la base a la punta, dándole un trato especial a esta parte, uno de los puntos más sensibles de él, tus gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, pronto resonaron en toda nuestra habitación, a pesar de que por vergüenza cubrías tu rostro con la almohada, eso no evito que aquellos sonidos llegaran a mis oídos, haciendo que un orgullo machista creciera en mi pecho al saberme el causante de ellos. Mientras yo aceleraba el ritmo de mi lengua, más fuertes y provocativos; cada uno de ellos venía acompañado de los movimientos de Chiaki, incapaz de mantenerse quieto ante mis acciones. Yo mismo sentía como crecía ese ardor en mi entrepierna con cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada jadeo, combinados eran como la mejor sinfonía del planeta.

Decidido, levante mi rostro hasta el tuyo, para robarte un beso, uno que comenzó siendo no más que la simple unión de nuestros labios, pero inmediatamente rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, tus pequeñas manos jugaban con mi cabello, podía sentirlas, curiosas y deseosas de un contacto; en medio del beso sentí como de retorcías debajo de mí, hasta que por tus propios movimientos nuestros miembros se rosaron, haciendo que yo aflorar un gruñido gutural, ya no podía contenerme más, para mi sorpresa, Chiaki repitió el momento de los roses ¿Desde cuándo su amado era tan sensual? No importaba como, ni el lugar, él siempre se negaba al inicio y ahora lo tenía a su merced, incitándolo a continuar, suplicándole por más.

Cansado de las telas que le impedían experimentar todo el calor de su amante, le retiro las prendas una por una hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo he indefenso ante su ataque, y las arrojo descuidadamente en algún lugar de la habitación, solo para poder contemplar la piel nívea de Chiaki y su esbelto cuerpo, Aquella visión hizo lo que ya consideraba imposible, me éxito aún más. Me dispuse a besar y succionar la piel de su abdomen, dejando pequeñas marcas a mi paso, cuando finalmente di con los rosados pezones, ya erectos de Yoshino, Los lamí como si se tratara de la mejor de las golosinas, pero lo mejor fueron aquellos sonidos que se escapaban de la garganta de mi amante.

-nngh, Tori, no es justo ahhh- Jadeo él

-¿mmh?- me limite a emitir ese sonido, había tanto que recorrer de esa piel de leche…

-ahhh, yo también quiero… mmgh vert… verte- susurro apenas, convirtiéndose en un tomate.-solté una suave risita, de verdad que esto era nuevo.

Me desprendí de mi camisa y cuando iba a desabrocharme el pantalón, me sorprendió que Chiaki los desabotonara, sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo, pero también con desesperación.

-Hoy estas muy inquieto, ¿hmm?- susurré con voz grave y detuve sus manos con las mías, el tener sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tan cerca de mi piel realmente me subía la temperatura.

-¡Cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa!, yo no podría hacer esto con nadie más, solo quiero a Tori….-dijo esto último como un murmullo, cada vez iba bajando más el tono, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a mis oídos.

Fueron esas dulces palabras susurradas con el tono más bajo y sincero las que me hicieron perder totalmente el sentido de la conciencia, al demonio el mundo y todos los que lo habitan, lo único que quería en ese momento era tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo desnudo que se presentaba ante mí de esa forma tan inocente; no importa lo que hiciéramos Chiaki jamás iba a perder ese brillo de inocencia en los ojos.

Estaba cansado de juegos. Acaricié el abdomen de Chiaki con delicadeza, bajando cada vez más lento hacia el lugar tan ansiado por ambos, una vez ahí tomé la punta de su erección y comencé a apretarla lentamente, los gemidos sofocados de mi compañero no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo seguía negándose a dejarme escuchar su voz, siempre tan cruel, negándome los que es mío por derecho, no me detendré hasta no haberlo hecho gemir mi nombre.

Bajé mi rostro para colocarlo frente a su miembro, me relamí los labios, el rostro de Chiaki ante mis acciones era casi un poema, completamente sonrojado pues sentía mi proximidad y sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún era incapaz de imaginar todo lo que mi mente comenzaba a maquinar. Introduje el miembro de Chiaki a mi boca y comencé a lamerlo y a acariciarlo con mis labios, esto produjo un leve movimiento por parte de mi pareja y un tenue sonido, pero no era el que yo anhelaba escuchar, así que proseguí besando, lamiendo y chupando el miembro de Chiaki desde la base hasta la punta, primero con lentitud, después aumentando la velocidad gradualmente para , nuestra habitación rápidamente se llenó de los sonidos producidos por mi amante, quien, en un acto desesperado por soportar la ola de sensaciones que lo embargaban apretaba las sabanas que cubrían nuestro lecho, a la par de varios gemidos y jadeos que salían de sus labios.

-ah…ah… Ha.. Ha..¡Tori!- cada uno de sus gemidos me invitaba a detenerme en esos puntos que lo hacían perder los estribos, recorrí con mi lengua la punta de su miembro varias veces, recordando su sabor, más adictivo que cualquier droga. Volví a introducirlo todo y a lamerlo con cuidado, cuando sentí el elixir de mi amante derramarse en mi boca, lo trague todo y saque su miembro de mi boca, no sin antes darle una última estimulación por el momento…

-ba.. ¡baka!, escupe eso aho…-antes de que pudiera continuar deposite en sus labios un beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando, hasta que la boca de Chiaki se abrió por si sola, dándole entrada a mi lengua para saborear su interior, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he probado ese sabor, pero nunca me cansaré de él.

Continuaba con el beso cuando sentí un ligero empujón en mi entrepierna, Yoshino había comenzado a estremecerse debajo de mí, lo que provoco que rosara su miembro contra el mío por unos breves instantes.

-ahh ahng…- jadee, no pude contenerme, la sensación de tener su miembro contra el mío había sido casi mágica, una sensación que quería volver a experimentar, tal vez la pro…

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Chiaki empujaba sus caderas contra mí para poder rosarnos, me sentía en el paraíso, y eso que aún no llegábamos al acto final. Primero comenzó con un ritmo lento, después acelero sus movimientos al ritmo de una penetración.

-ahhh…mgnmm Yoshi… Yoshino- gemí, incapaz de contenerme, él era el único que podía hacerme perder todo mi sentido de la racionalidad, mi orgullo.

-Yo… Yoshiyuki…ahh- susurró cerca de mi rostro, éste tipo quería acabar con toda mi cordura y lo estaba logrando.

Le mostré 3 dedos, nisiquiera fue necesario dar la orden, él se apuró a llevarlos a su boca y a lamernos, veía la lujuria en los ojos de Chiaki y no me lo creía, la simple visión de él llevándose a la boca mis dedos me éxito a sobre manera, mi entrepierna ardía con desesperación.

Tomé las piernas de Chiaki y las puse sobre mis hombros, introduje mis dedos uno por uno, y con delicadeza solo para después simular breves estocadas con ellos, cuando sentí que era el momento saque mis dedos y posicione mi miembro en su entrada.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunté, no quería lastimarlo, quería que ambos disfrutáramos de esta noche. Recibí un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Me introduje poco a poco, y espere a que él se acostumbrara a mi invasión, una vez pasado el tiempo suficiente comencé a moverme, primero lento y rítmico, pero poco a poco fui acelerando la velocidad de mis estocadas, dada la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, podía contemplar las reacciones de Chiaki, los gestos, como suspiraba y jadeaba.

-ahhh ahhh, Tori…mghmm más… rápido- suplicó en un jadeo y no voy a negar que estaba más que encantado de cumplir su petición. Acelere aún más el ritmo hasta volverlo errático, los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron incontrolables por ambas partes, yo había perdido el sentido común en el momento en que el me llamó por mi nombre.

-ahh mmgh ahh Chiaki…. Di… mi nombre- jadee, necesitaba escucharlo una vez más, escucharlo gemir mi nombre con esa voz suya tan sensual.

-ahhh ¡yo…shiyu…ki!... ¡yoshiyuki!, me me ven… ahhh- dicho esto se corrió sobre nuestros vientres, y yo me corrí justo después que él, dentro.

Chiaki dejo ladear su cabeza, dominado por la somnolencia, y yo me tumbe a su lado dispuesto a dormir un poco, pero antes de poder cubrirme con las sabanas, sentí como mi pequeño amante se acurrucaba en mi pecho, cada vez más cerca, hasta terminar sintiendo su respiración en mi garganta, no pude contenerme y lo abrace contra mi pecho, no importa lo que pasará nunca dejaría que se lo llevaran de mi lado.

-Buenas noches, Tori- susurró con el rostro oculto en mi pecho. Besé su frente, empapada de sudor.

-Buenas noches, Chiaki- murmuré en su oído y me deje sumir en el sueño de Morfeo.


End file.
